


[Fanart] by keeping the divide

by yue_ix



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Case Fic, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Mixed Media, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Adrian is missing. Lucas is so worried he brings the case to Cybersix. Together, can they solve this mystery?





	[Fanart] by keeping the divide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/gifts).




End file.
